


Game of Thrones - Tyrell fandom

by europerson



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/europerson/pseuds/europerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom happens before Rob's rebellion, when westeros is unstable, but not at war. It is focused on the Tyrell. It's clear that a war approaches, will the Tyrell get involved? If so on whose side? What fate is reserved for the lords of the Reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mace

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters not indicated as original characters.  
> I'm sorry for my English, it's not my native language.

The gardens were full of golden roses, blooming with the Mander's breeze. Mace was walking on the gardens with his mother, lady Olenna Tyrell.

-You have to refuse that boy’s offer. Robert has to children and Renly has an older brother, he was no claim to the throne.

-But mother, if we help Margaery can be a queen. – Mace said, proud with the thought of being father of a queen.

-Listen to me you fool, if this marriage happens house Tyrell will be dragged into a war that we cannot win. Renly has no claim to the throne! You just stay still and let everyone kill each other while we continue with our lives. 

-Mother, I know what I’m doing.

-No you don’t, you’re like most men. Grow up leaning how to fight, but forget to learn when not to fight. - Olenna said, sitting on a bench and Mace sat next to her. 

-Let’s discus this together. I’ll call a meeting with my most trusted bannermen and my children, and we’ll decide what to do.

-You’re the Lord of Highgardern, warden of the south, defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach. Do not drag us into a war fighting for the wrong person.

-Mother, I decided what to do. Now, I’ll go write a letter for master Lomys to copy and send. – Mason stood up and went to his chambers.  
He started writing a letter, first to lord Tarly.

‘Dear lord Tarly.  
You are hereby convoked to Highgarden to discuss matters that affect the entire Reach.  
Come to Highgarden as soon as possible, having four days to arrive.  
The things here spoken, shall not be repeated anywhere else.  
Believe when I say that these matters have to be discussed.  
To this meeting, I convoke the lords in who I trust the most, so I hope I can count with your presence.  
Sincerely, Mace Tyrell’

After Mace finished the letter he looked for master Lomys, who was in his laboratory working on some ointments for the squires who got hurt practicing sword with sir Vortimer Crane. As soon as the Maester saw Mace he bowed.

-My lord, how can I help you?

-I have a letter for you maester. Please copy it and send it to the lords Tarly, Hightower, Rowan, Redwyne, Fossoway of Cider Hall and New Barrel, Crane, Costayne, Ashford and to lady Oakheart. – Mace said, handing the letter to master Lomys. 

-Right away my lord. – The maester headed to his desk and asked his assistant to copy the letter and address to the lords Mace Tyrell told him. After that, Lomys sent the letters and the ravens carried in their wings the future of the Reach.

Each lord got his message and all of them attended to the convocation, and so did lady Oakheart.  
Lord Rowan was the first to arrive. The banner of his house, a golden tree over a silver field, was waving with the wind when the sentinels spotted it and lord Tyrell was warned. Highgarden’s gates were opened and lord Mathis Rowan came in with his retinue.  
Mace Tyrell was waiting with his family next to the castle’s door to greet lord Rowan.

-Lord Mathis, it’s always a pleasure to see you. – Mace said.

-My lord Mace Tyrell, the pleasure it’s all mine. – Mathis bowed. 

-Lord Rowan – Margarey bowed as did Loras and Garlan.

-It’s a pleasure to receive you. – Willas said. 

They got in the castle and lord Rowan was conducted to his chambers.  
After lord Rowan, lady Oakheart arrived with her retinue. Her house’s banner was three green oak leaves on a golden field. As she got in, lord’s Redwyne’s banner was seen coming from south. And all the lords that were summoned arrived one after each other, being lord Costayne the last to arrive.  
At night they went to Highgarden’s great hall to have dinner. The food in Highgarden was the best in all Westeros, and lord Paxter Redwyne brought four barrels of red wine. They all ate, but the dinner was followed by the meeting.

-So, what do you want to talk with us about, my lord? – Randyl Tarly started 

-Renly Baratheon came to me asking me to support his claim to the Iron Throne. – Mace said to everyone, getting some shocked looks.

-Yes, that’s a marvelous idea! – said lord Jon Fossoway of New Barrel.

-No, it’s not marvelous. It’s reckless. Renly has no claim to the throne, and why would we go to war for someone who doesn’t deserve the throne neither the support of the Reach?

\- asked lord Connor Crane 

-I agree with lord Crane, it’s not worthy. – said lord Leyton Hightower 

-I follow you, Mace, in whatever you decide.- Lord Paxter Redwyne claimed. 

-And so do I. - said lady Arwyn Oakheart. 

After some hours discussing if the Reach should go to war in support of Renly Baratheon, seven lord and lady Oakheart were against the war, and two supported the war. 

-Then it’s decided, we won’t support Renly’s Baratheon claim to the throne.

The lords went to their chambers and Mace’s sons Willas, the heirs to Highgarden, and Gralen approached him.

-Father, I agree with your decision. Go to war supporting someone without a claim was insane. – Willas told his father.

-Your grandmother said the same, but the thought of seeing my daughter as a queen and later my grandson as a king fills me with pride. – Mace said with a smile, imagining a grandson of his sitting on the iron throne.

-There are other ways to get that, father. – Willas told Mace.

-What are you talking about, Willas?- Mace asked, raising an eyebrow.

-I’m talking about…- Willas started, but was interrupted by Renly who had just got in the hall.

-Hello, lord Mace. I see you finished talking with your Bannermen, when will we go to war? – Renly asked

-We won’t, Renly. – Willas told Renly with a tone of pleasantness in his voice. Willas couldn’t stand Renly, who was trying to destabilize Highgarden. 

-Willas is right, you have no claim to the throne, we won’t support you and my daughter won’t marry you. – Mace added.


	2. Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery find out something that is important, now the only thing that lefts if she finding out why. Renly gets in a bad position.

When Garlan told Margaery that house Tyrell wouldn’t support Renly in his claim to the Iron Throne, she immediately looked for Olenna, her grandmother, who was in the gardens with a bunch of handmaidens, sitting next to a fountain. 

As soon as Olenna saw her granddaughter, she told the handmaidens to leave.

-Grandmother, I have news for you.

-Go ahead, what are you waiting for? Tell me.

-Willas told me that father decided not to support Renly in his claim to the throne. - Margaery said, sitting next to Olenna. 

-Oh, I won’t lie, that surprises me. The thought of having his grandson sitting on a throne makes Mace puff up like a… Margaery, what are those fishes that puff up?

-Balloon fish.

-That’s it. I guess the lord of the Reach have more sense than I expected. 

-Yes, they do. – A voice said from the other side of the fountain. Willas Tyrell approached his sister and grandmother and joined the conversation.

-House Tyrell has nothing to do with this war. Robert’s dead, the throne has a bastard born out of incest in the throne, we do not owe any loyalty to the Iron Throne anymore. – Willas said.

-That’s true, but there’s nothing we can do. – Margaery told them.

Willas and Olenna traded looks and a small smile. Margaery immediately noticed they had something in mind.

-You two are up to something, may I know what? 

-Yes, you’ll know in time. – Olenna told Margaery.

-But believe, sister, it will be something big. But before, we have things to work on, and going to war on Renly’s side is exactly what we less need right now. – Willas added. 

The three of them headed to the castle where Renly was walking in circles, yelling at the people passing by.

-What’s this happen to be!? – Willas asked, not liking what he was seeing. 

-You even ask? Your father declined to support me! You Tyrells are all the same, weak like the rose on your banners! – Renly said with clear rage on his voice. 

-You better be careful, boy, not everyone takes your insults so lightly as I do. – Olenna warned Renly.

-And I am one of those people. Guards, arrest this men for conspiring against the realm! – Willas said to the guards nearby. 

As soon as the guards grabbed him, Renly started struggling and shouting.

-You can’t do that you cripple! You’re not the lord of Highgarden! 

-No, but I am. – Mace showed up from the small hall –Guards, arrest him. I should have already done this before. 

-No! – Renly looked at Margaery –Won’t you do anything? You could marry a king! 

Margaery answered with a light smile – A king needs a claim, and you don’t have one.

Loras, who had just arrived from his sword practice, saw Renly being arrested and immediately tried to help him.

-No, stop, don’t take him! – Loras said to the guards. 

-Loras, he must be taken. – Mace said to his younger son.

-But…

-Oh, don’t worry. You’ll soon find another boy to have fun with. – Olenna said with her typical sharped tongue. 

Renly was taken and Margaery and Olenna went back to the gardens and told the servants to bring them food after they sat down.

-Grandma, I have a thing that’s bugging me.

-What is it? 

-Loras likes boys, that’s known by the family. How will he have children? 

-Your brother will have to learn how to stand up his member for a woman, that’s all.

-I see. So, what happens now? If I won’t marry Renly, who will I marry?

-Margaery, Willas and I have plans for you. We have plans for the entire Reach, so don’t worry. – Olenna assured her granddaughter. 

-When will I be able to know what you have planned with Willas? You two are very secretive lately. 

-He told you, you’ll know in time. Spiders can catch their webs in gardens as well, and we don’t want that. Tough I think we should told you, I trust you. I raised you well. 

Alerie Tyrell, Margaery’s mother, joined them shortly before the food was served.

-So, Margaery, are you sad for your father cancelling your marriage with Renly? – Alerie asked her daughter.

-Yes mother, I’m desolated. – Margaery answered smirking at Olenna, who smirked back. 

-Alerie, the girl has no reasons to be sad. Renly liked boys and had no real claim to the Iron Throne. He thinks that just because he’s pretty and knows how to smile he’ll know how to rule. Bah, nonsense. 

-Mother, Margaery should be very sad. She was about to marry and she won’t anymore. – Alerie said, quite shocked. 

-First, don’t call me mother because I’m not your mother. Second, if she married Renly I don’t think he could ever make her any children. 

-But Loras likes boys as well, and I am sure he’ll have children one day. – Alerie tried to support her opinion. 

-Loras is a Tyrell, not a dumb Baratheon. He was raised in the Reach, by men that know how to get what they want. Though, like all men, he was raised leaning how to use a sword, not his brain. 

-Mother, a rose might seem weak, but it blooms and grows strong. I’m sure Loras will have children, but Renly…

-Renly is weak, follows his honour and instinct instead of his brain. – Olenna completed Margaery’s sentence. 

-Well… - Alerie tried to form a sentence but couldn’t think about anything to say.

After eating, Margaery went to her chambers and took a bath. Then it was dinner time and she had dinner in Highgarden’s great hall like every night. But that night wasn’t like every other night. Something was happening, and Margaery knew that her grandmother and her older brother had some plan on their minds, a plan that would involve her. She wanted to know what it was, but they wouldn’t tell her.

After dinner she had a talk with Loras in his chambers.

-What am I going to do now? 

-Loras, why are you so worried about Renly? – Margaery asked Loras puzzled, not understanding why he was so concerned about just a man – You’ve been with other men before, Renly was just one more.

-Yes, but Renly promised I was going to be his prime guard. He also was an amazing lover, with a big member.

-Stop, I dispense the details. Now pull yourself together. You must have children with a woman one day, so you better find a way to get excited with women. – Margaery scolded   
her brother.

-Who said I don’t? I can spill my seed with both men and women.

-Then start being smart and don’t let the news about you liking boys spread. – Margaery told her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to offend house Baratheon.


	3. Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willas and Olenna reveal their plan and the heir of Highgarden gets a surprise.

Willas was in the garden with his grandmother, Olenna.

-Grandma, do you really think we can do this?- Willas asked, now unsure if the plan would actually work.

-Come on, boy. doubting now? We know what to do, we just need to find a way to do it.

-I've been thinking and I might have an idea. You know, the situation in the North with Ned Stark's death is quite unstable. I hear rumors his older son is forming a revolt against the crown and make The North an independent kingdom ruled by house Stark.- Willas told Olenna.

The Queen of Tornes thought for a while, analyzing all odds until she finally made up her mind.

-That can be helpful, yes. But we have to be very careful. We can't make one single mistake or that might costs us everything.

-I know, grandma.- Willas nodded.

For quite a while, Willas and Ollena had been planing something big, something very big. They wanted to make the Reach an independent kingdom and maybe get some land from The Westerlands or The Crownlands. But it would be very difficult. House Tyrell, as lords of The Reach, had the biggest army in Westeros, the most fertile lands and a fleet that could oppose the crown's, but if the other houses decided to support the crown and fight house Tyrell's independence it would be almost impossible. But the odds were on their favor as the Real was unstable after what Joffrey did to Ned Stark.

-Should we tell Margaery? She'll play an important role in this.- Willas asked Olenna.

-Yes, we should. If she marries Rob Stark and we make an alliance with the north in the right time our life will be easier as the Lannisters will be busy fighting the Stark's forces in the north.

-I thought the same, but how are we going to convince father?

-Your father has no brain, Willas. We can get him to do everything we want. And if we don't do that... I'm afraid we'll still be slaves to house Lannister now that they control the Iron Throne.

When Olenna finished her sentence, Margaery approached them surrounded by her handmaidens.

-Willas, grandma, isn't this a lovely day?

-Yes, my dear, it is. Now can you sit down and enjoy it with us?- Ollena asked her granddaughter.

-Of course, grandma.- Margaery sat down and dismissed her handmaidens.

-Now, we can't speak too loud. Sometimes spider send their webs to the garden.- Ollena said, warning her grandchildren about the possibility of existing Vary's spies in Highgarden.

-Margaery, do you love house Tyrell?- Willas asked his sister.

-Yes, of course I do. It's an honor to be part of such an amazing house. But why?- she asked, not understanding the purpose of Willa's question.

-Would you like to see us. Tyrells, as kings of the Reach?- Willas had a foxy smile on his face as he asked that.

Finally Margaery understood what her grandmother and her brother had in mind. But how were they planning to do that? She was both stunned and inspired by the thought of seeing her house as kings.

-I... yes, absolutely. But that's not possible. House Tyrell serves the Iron Throne as lords of the Reach, we can't rule the Reach as an independent kingdom.

-That's what you think. You can do everything when you're intelligent. And we are, Marhaery, oh yes we are.- Ollena said confidently. 

Margaery looked at both Willas and Olenna and thought about it for a while.

-What do you have in mind?- she asked them.

-You know that the boy, Joffrey, had Ned Stark's head on a pike. His older son is planning a revolt on the North in order to get independence from the Crown. We take that chance and we make an alliance with the Starks. While the Lannisters are busy fighting them we send a little help to say we didn't do anything and we attack the crown to get our independence. You see, if the Starks want to be independent, having an alliance with us is something that could really help them.- Willas explained.

-So we use the Starks as bait so they keep the Lannisters busy while we attack the crown? But would that work? I mean, if we make an alliance with the Starks we'll have to help them fighting the Lannisters.- Margaery noticed.

-Correct. We can send a small army to join the Starks in the North and send them food so we keep the alliance. But, Margaery, you'll have to marry the Stark boy.- Ollena explained her granddaughter. 

-I knew that was coming.- Margaery nodded

-And don't fool yourself, the North will be cold for a flower like you.- Willas warned her.

-I know, Willas. But the rose always blooms, even after the cold hit it.- Margaery answered him.

-Yeah yeah, Tyrell's are roses.- Ollena rolled her eyes -The most important thing is to convince Mace. But that'll be easy.

-Easy? How can that be easy?- Willas asked, not believing in his grandmother's words. 

-Mace'll puff up with the thought of having his fat ass sat on a throne as a king, or his son's. 

Willas and Margaery shrugged and nodded, realizing that Olenna was right.

-When should we talk to him?- Margaery asked.

-We? No, Margaery, not we. I talk to him first so I can put the idea n his mind and convince him that it's the right thing to do. Then Willas tells him that he'd like to see house Tyrell ruling as kings and finally Margaery tells him that she found out about what I said and she agrees with me.- Ollena explained them.

-But do Garlan and Loras have a role on this?- Margaery asked.

-They were raised to fight with swords, lances, command armies and get women pregnant, not to plan a war against the Iron Throne.- Ollena said with her usual forwardness.

-Grandmother's right.- Willas agreed.

After eating lemon cakes and cheese the three of them went inside and Olenna went to talk with her son, Mace, and tell him that he should join the Stark boy in a revolt against the crown.  
Mace was talking with Paxter Redwyne. who hadn't left since the Reache's lords in Highgarden.

-I'm sorry, lord Redwyne, but I need to talk with Mace. You should hear it too, it'd be good for you to hear what I have to say to my son.

She explained everything. How she thought hot Tyrell should be the kings of the Reach with House Redwyne as their high stewards, something she said to please lord Redwyne, and that the Stark boy was planning a revolt against the crown, so Mace should marry Margeary to him and forge an alliance between the North and the Reach.  
When she finished Mace wasn't sure, but Paxter Redwyne found the idea marvelous.

-I'm not sure, mother. I'd rather keep the peace.

-Well, I find that an amazing idea, Mace. House Tyrell really should rule the Reach as kings, and you have my full support if you make a revolt. You know house Redwyne's always with house Tyrell.

After thinking for some moments, Mace Tyrell made a decision influenced by the thought of having himself and his descendants sitting in Highgarden as kings of the Reach.

-I'm interested in that. The Reach is going to war.- He said, grinning.

'Hum, easier than I expected. The kids don't even have to do anything' Ollena though to herself.


End file.
